Memorias sangrentas
by 1827alouette6927
Summary: Quando tudo o que você conhece desaparece e só uma voz que te assombra desde criança pode te ajudar, o que você faria? Acreditaria na voz que diz ser sua vida passada ou a ignoraria para ficar num luto eterno, a espera da morte. É isso que Jaqueline tem que decidir e sua escolha mudaria tudo. Aviso: sangue, violência e xingamentos.


Olá, esta é a minha primeira historia publicada. Eu não possuo os personagens de Creepypasta, apenas as OCs que criei. Desejo a todos uma ótima leitura.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Desde o acidente, eu não vivo. Apenas sobrevivo. Não consigo sentir minhas emoções nem sensações, estou em um estado entorpecido, a única característica que me sobrou foi a timidez. Meus olhos perderam seus brilhos, meu cabelo escureceu até ficar negro e minha pele se tornou um branco pálido doente.

As paredes brancas do hospital torturam minha mente e sinto a insanidade se aproximando. Minha alma está completamente quebrada e seus fragmentos nunca voltaram a ser como antes. A voz fica cada vez mais alta, consigo distinguir o tom feminino dela. Mas suas palavras jamais alcançaram meus ouvidos e as poucas que chegaram tinham de pouco a nenhum sentido. Não sei quem ela é nem o que ela quer, apenas que ela sempre esteve presente. Eu não sabia disso, pois para mim sua presença foi comum, caso ela desaparecesse do nada, eu me sentiria estranha.

Quando durmo tenho pesadelos e flashs de memorias desconhecidas. Aos poucos a voz toma forma, no inicio eu via uma imagem translucida. Agora, ela quase tem uma forma concreta, porém parece que ela ainda não consegue se comunicar comigo. Pode parecer estranho, mas sua presença me conforta. Ela é a única coisa em minha vida que continuou igual, já que tudo que eu tinha se foi. Ela é minha lembrança da minha normalidade, ela foi o que me sobrou. Sinto o cansaço chegando e, aos poucos, meus olhos se fecham e a escuridão proclama minha mente.

*sonho*

Encontro-me numa sala escura com portas de cores e materiais diferentes. Estou sentada em uma cadeira de madeira, enquanto observo as portas com curiosidade. A primeira é feita de aço escuro com marcas de arranhões em toda parte, como se alguém tentou sair desesperadamente desse quarto. A próxima porta é feita de madeira clara, ela tem buracos finos e longos, como as marcas de uma faca ou machado, estranhamente, não enxergo o que há por trás da porta pelos buracos. A última porta é branca, mas tem manchas vermelhas na maioria da porta, estas manchas devem ser de sangue. Eu estava tão imersa analisando as portas que nem notei a presença que assombrou minha vida toda atrás de mim.

\- Vejo que você encontrou seu plano mental.

Virei-me rapidamente e atrás de mim estava a imagem da voz, entretanto esta parecia ter tomado sua forma completa. Uma adolescente com cabelo castanho claro e olhos verdes me olhava intensamente, não pude deixar de notar que ela parecia ter minha idade e que sua pele era tão pálida quanto a minha.

-Q-quem é v-você?

Minha voz tremeu um pouco, mas tentei olhar o mais intimidante possível. Ela simplesmente sorriu de forma triste e me respondeu:

-Meu nome é Alice.

Ela disse estas palavras de forma tão suave que quase não ouvi e, então, ela continuou:

-E sou a representação das memorias de uma adolescente que foi sua vida passada.

Meus olhos se arregalaram, não é possível! Perguntas se formaram em minha mente, elas eram tantas que eu não conseguia escolher uma. Mas eu não precisei, Alice continuou a falar:

-Eu sei que você tem muitas perguntas para mim, mas, por favor, me deixe explicar tudo que sei até agora. Como você sabe, meu nome é Alice e fui sua vida passada, mas há muito mais nesta historia do que se parece. Contar-te vai ser difícil, por isso te mostrarei por minhas memórias.

Aos poucos a sala se transformou em um quarto de uma adolescente, um quarto organizado, mas percebi que ele não parecia sólido e que algumas partes estavam borradas. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar, a garota me respondeu:

-Como isso é uma memória, ela não é totalmente perfeita ou correta. Bem, vou começar te contando algumas coisas, antes de te mostrar essas lembranças.

-Por favor, não interrompa a explicação, eu sei que será difícil ingerir toda essa informação, mas preciso que você aguente, ok?

Eu apenas aceno a cabeça e ela começa:

-Não falarei sobre minha morte ou minha vida, você verá minhas lembranças. Eu te contarei sobre uma coisa que demorei para perceber: nós somos de realidades diferentes.

Quase a interrompo, mas me segurei. Como assim realidades diferentes! Isso é tão insano quanto ela alegar ser memorias de minha suposta vida passada. Talvez eu esteja louca e ela seja fruto da minha imaginação, isso é muito mais cabível.

-Eu sei que parece algo louco, mas acredite em mim que estou 100% certa que o mundo que morri não é esse. Eu descobri isso, graças à tragédia que aconteceu com sua família. Eu sei quem os matou.

Lagrimas escorrem de meus olhos quando lembro o incidente que houve. Quase gritei para ela parar de mentir e que essa brincadeira não tem graça, mas fiz meu melhor para segurar-me.

-Também sei que seus dois irmãos estão vivos. Na verdade, o mais novo dos dois foi o responsável pela morte de seus pais e do desaparecimento de Jane e de Liu.

O que?! Como ela ousa culpar meu irmão por isso?! Ele foi uma vítima de todos os acontecimentos! Não aguentei, eu gritei para ela:

-Jeff tem nada haver com isso! Como você se atreve a por a culpa nele! Ele é inocente!

Minha respiração está acelerada, meu coração bate forte em meu peito e lagrimas escorrem dos meus olhos. Depois de dias, as minhas emoções retornam para mim e perco a noção por um breve tempo. Ouço o som de uma rachadura, mas estou cansada de mais para perceber.

-Eu sei disso, estou apenas te informando fatos que aconteceram, mas parece que terei que mostrar minha memorias para te convencer.

Alice se aproxima de mim, eu tento me mover, mas estou paralisada. Ela toca na minha testa por um instante e os meus arredores escurecem. Minha mente para de trabalhar e a ultima coisa que noto, antes de se perder em emoções, são suas palavras:

-Me desculpe, mas essa é a ultima vez que nos veremos.

Imagens aparecem rapidamente como um filme posto para se movimentar mais rápido. Vejo cenas felizes no qual Alice ri e sorri, por um momento sua vida parece perfeita, entretanto as imagens me mostram o quão errada estou.

O filme desacelera e observo as diferenças desta cena das outras, Alice chora enquanto olha para o tumulo de sua mãe, seu pai não está por perto e percebo que esta Alice está magra e pálida, muito parecida com a ultima vez que a vi em pessoa.

As imagens começam a ir mais rápido e voltam para sua velocidade mais baixa no instante que um vaso é arremessado para Alice. Ela está encolhida num canto quando o vaso se quebra na sua frente, estilhaços perfuram sua pele e sangue desce juntamente com suas lagrimas. Na frente dela está seu pai, ele parece estar bêbado e fora de juízo.

O filme vai mais adiante e me mostra o quão feliz, Alice fica ao ler e desenhar sobre personagens de creepypasta, um termo que acabei de ouvir dela, noto que um dos personagens me lembra de meu irmão, mas não pode ser. Esse cara nem se parece com o Jeff que conheço, mas vejo imagens de como essa personagem era antes, e devo admitir que eles são praticamente idênticos. Desde o nome deles, Jeff Woods, até a aparência, cabelos castanhos claros e olhos azuis. Será que ela estava falando a verdade?

Antes de poder contemplar mais sobre o assunto, percebo que a cena do filme mudou. Agora vejo Alice acorrentada a uma parede, ela está amordaçada e seus olhos estão vedados, percebo que esse lugar não tem nenhuma característica especifica, deve ser por que ela não viu como o lugar se parece.

Alice está tremendo de medo e parece tentar se soltar das correntes, mas é em vão, as correntes são de mental. De repente, o pai dela aparece junto a figuras humanas sombrias, eles estão conversando, mas não identifico nada que eles falam. Eles parecem chegar a um consenso e o pai dela deixa as figuras sombrias com Alice.

Uma das figuras se aproxima dela e pega um martelo do nada, outra sombra segura a mão de Alice e a cena a seguir irá perseguir meus pesadelos por semanas. A pessoa martela o dedo dela na parede, sangue espirra pela mão dela, Alice tenta gritar, mas a mordaça a impede. Logo percebo que isso é apenas o começo, e a figura martela outro dedo dela. No final, as duas mãos tinham sangue escorrendo pelo braço dela e seus pés tinham poças de sangue ao seu redor. A cabeça de Alice estava baixa e ela respirava com dificuldade.

Uma figura pega uma faca e esfaqueia, sem cuidado algum, os braços dela. Alice balança a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentando pensar em outra coisa. A próxima área esfaqueada é a parte inferior dela, ou seja, as pernas. Sangue estava por toda parte e as figuras não apresentavam sinais que iriam parar de torturar ela.

As figuras pareciam mais impacientes, conforme outra sombra pega uma faca e começa a esfaquear o torso dela. Alice não reagiu dessa vez, ela estava paralisada, mas não estava morta, sangue manchava a mordaça dela. Ela possivelmente não sentia mais nada por causa de toda dor que ela devia sentir. No fim, uma das sombras corta a garganta dela como um ato de piedade, mas para mim era apenas mais crueldade.

O filme parou e me senti sozinha nesta escuridão sangrenta. Aposto que se eu ver sangue irei vomitar ou passar mal. Minhas duvidas sobre a veracidade das palavras de Alice se foram, eu acredito nela e em sua historia. Eu estou chocada, como puderam fazer essas coisas com ela? Alice nunca fez mal a alguém e foi assim que ela terminou! Esse mundo não é justo, pessoas boas morrem todos os dias e os culpados quase nunca pagam por igual.

Eu estou doente disso! Eu quero que cada verme desse morra e sofra o que sua vitima sofreu, mas sei que nunca fariam essas coisas com eles. Bem, se ninguém for fazer, eu farei. Eu caçarei cada lixo desse pelo mundo e não descansarei enquanto todos estiverem mortos!

*fim do sonho*

E foi nesse momento que meus olhos se abriram e mostravam as emoções que outrora não estavam presentes. Olhos vermelhos de uma raiva gélida e determinação escaldante.

* * *

E é isso, espero que tenham gostado da história. XD

Aceito ideias de que nome dar para Jaqueline, porque não tenho ideia de como apelida-la... TT^TT


End file.
